Deathnote  Of Life and Will
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Creating a new dimension to the Deathnote series where Light himself was being influnced by the 'will of kira' is it possible in an epic rewriting of the story Light could be 'a good guy' and perhaps originally lost could be justifiably given a happy end.


_A/N: The most difficult thing about Death Note is that the characters excel is such brilliant ways you have to love them and with such talents some must be killed off to preserve those who carry on the story and it is because of this I wanted to make a believable fanfiction where those most precious to me survive with a happy, and yet justified, ending. My idea was to do this by adding another dimension to the war on Kira and Light's reasons for adopting this will – this idea should become clear soon enough which I hope you will agree is suitable for what I am trying to achieve. I hope this works as it is easy to doubt myself when altering a story as tightly clever as Death Note._

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

By Enchantress Nova

Scratching against their jagged existence, the screaming and wailing threatening to claw apart their minds and serve their limbs on a hot plate the Shinigami could tolerate it no more. Such a fierceness pressing itself against their world, feeling such a horrific presence against ever movement the supernatural beings made quickly became a torture. To the King they gathered, his body adorned with bone and such the respect only tainted by pain of the situation at hand.

The force, and in many ways, the being of 'Death' exists, just as 'Life' exists but neither is fathomable. Humans have placed souls in commercial images of 'Gods' and organised religion by where suffering for faith is an expected trait. Silly really...but they are just humans. Forces exist, and sometimes these forces take figures – 'Life' cannot be without a consciousness and 'Death' cannot be without a nothingness. That is why humans have brains, to create a liveable consciousness, and that is why the bodies decompose, to allow nothingness to occur.

But the absolute is that these unfathomable forces have a 'will' whether it be the will to make live or the will to make die: these are all forces of 'will.'

The Shinigami know this better than anyone, they can write away the will of Life and strike with Death. This power a strange one, Shinigami as the tools to send and direct these forces and Humans as vessels to receive and be as the force commands. But there are so many forces, humans know of gravity, centrifugal forces and such, Shinigami know of many more and the Deities more still. Forces do as they will, they are forces after all, but a balance can be easily upset. An unnecessary force, one which clashes and scrapes against its brethren, can scream louder and more wretched than the rest and like all those with a will the worst fear is of its destruction. But for a force so out of sync it is another, lesser known, duty of the Shinigami to put it to rest.

"The human's call this force 'Kira', the force had its place once, when heritance meant the world was yours and its people your play things. You could chose who to marry, to bond, to torture or to kill, the temper of an individual exacting godly powers are stuff of legends now, nobody believes in these higher judging powers and with progressing retribution punishments exacted in the legal systems across the globe 'Kira' is becoming even less wanted, Hell, even heard of" spoke the King, he felt the need to correct this situation as quickly as possible, not only was the living arrangement unbearable but the complaints of headaches and other whines from his lower ranks were grating even heavier on his nerves.

" 'Kira' is a will, and the point of 'wills' is that they will fight to stay in action; that is why 'Kira' has been acting up in our realm, it is unwanted and unneeded, because the force is not shared amongst the human population it has gathered here, our realm is now unbalanced which is why the atmosphere is so harsh."

Glancing towards the faces of his audience he checked that none were whirly-eyed by his explanations before carrying on, "we as Shinigami only have the ability to direct and channel forces by the use of tools, our most obvious tool being out death notes to channel the force of death, these 'wills' or 'forces' can only be housed and acted out through human vessels. 'Kira' is no different. Whilst 'Kira' can be directed by us, 'Kira' can only take form or consciousness in a human, in order to fight something it must be present in its existence, not waiting formless and frustrated as 'Kira' is at the mome-"

His speech cut short by a loud noise, and it wasn't 'Kira' but that lazy Shinigami...Ryuk. Having stumbled in from who-knows-where Ryuk has simply bounded through the realm and past several of his peers and even higher ups rather impolitely to say the least.

A deep sigh escaped the King's lips as he raised his palm to his face, "You are late again Ryuk..." he groaned but looked into that non-changing face and suddenly something clicked. It was mischievous, and deliciously practical, ignoring Ryuk's presence for a moment he continued his speech right from where he'd left off.

"The will of 'Kira' must be put into a human vessel, but into a human capable of defeating a will controlling his very self...and as Ryuk spends so much of his time in the human realm, just watching them about their business I believe he would be best for selecting this individual" The King grinned smartly, particularly when he saw Ryuk's body stiffen in startled confusion "If we are to channel all this force into one human alone we must give him or her a means of venting, this 'will of Kira' must be given a weapon, and furthermore it is the only form of power in which we Shinigami might have the upper hand in if something should go terribly wrong. Ryuk...you will give this chosen human you're Death Note" the King concluded triumphantly.

Everyone awaited Ryuk's reaction, the spooky creature having been started at from the moment he arrived and even more so since their King had decided to make a show f his presence. Some Shinigami's ears and eyes perked, some physically leaned closer or turned to face the tall Shinigami expectantly, awaiting some cry of 'why me?' or 'no way, never"' but all they heard was...

"Sorry...could you repeat that?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading my intro to my first ever DN fanfic, if you don't understand the concept behind this story feel free to message me either though FF.N or DeviantArt and I'll happily explain things one on one, the intro is just the base concept and Ryuk's part made clear in it._

_Please Review, pretty please? x_


End file.
